Driving Cars and Disliking Technology
by United Profilers
Summary: Rossi and Reid discover some similarities about each other. Not slash.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

"This should certainly help with the profile. Let's head back to the station." Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi announced as he began to depart the empty house, the home was nearly a gold mine for evidence, none of which appeared to have been planted. Clearly this unsub was not very bright. In fact, Dave was beginning to wonder why the team even had to come in, the detectives and the local police could've easily solved this case on their own, either that or they're all just simply lazy. Trailing behind him was Dr. Reid, who was almost juggling bags of evidence.

"I've never seen so much evidence at a crime scene before." Reid said as he followed Rossi to their vehicle. "I feel like a CSI rather than a profiler with all this stuff."

"Which makes me wonder why we were even called in to help." The older man grumbled.

"Maybe our ability to profile helped us find all these things?" Spencer suggested.

"I don't think it's that," Rossi shook his head a little. "That diary was covered with blood spots, and it was sitting in plain view!"

"So the crime scene investigators here just suck?"

"That would be my guess."

Reid carefully deposited his arm load of evidence bags in the back of their Chevrolet Suburban and reclosed the door. He was headed to the front of the vehicle to the passenger seat, only to find Dave standing there.

"Say kid, would you mind driving us back?" The Senior SSA asked.

"Me?" Spencer squeaked. "I, um, I'm not certain that's a g-good idea."

"Why not?" Rossi cocked an eyebrow. "As I recall, you do know how to drive, right?"

"Urm, yes, I-I do, but-"

"Don't you have a license?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, of course I have a license, i-it's just that, I, uh..."

"Yes?"

"Erm..."

"Come on, out with it, kid." He pushed.

Reid took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not comfortable driving." He admitted sheepishly.

Rossi pondered for a moment. "You sure seemed pretty excited when Morgan tossed you the keys that one time."

"Y-yeah, I was, but only because I don't drive that often."

"Because you're not comfortable with the task of operating a vehicle?" Dave questioned.

Spencer blushed then swallowed. "Yeah, I guess so." He gazed toward the ground.

"Want to hear something that may surprise you?"

The young doctor shot up, now facing the veteran profiler. "Uh, sure." He replied hesitantly.

"I don't like driving either."

Reid was indeed surprised, Rossi could tell that much. He was almost gaping at him, and it was a little unnerving.

"Seriously?" Reid finally spoke.

"Mmhmm." Dave nodded. "I have a friend who drives by my place and the FBI on his way to work, he picks me up and drops me off on most days.".

"I honestly never expected you to be one who doesn't care for driving." Spencer admitted.

"Think about it, Reid, how often have you ever seen me behind the wheel?" He asked.

"Not very often now that I think about it."

"I can say the same about you." Rossi pointed out. "I may have a license, but that doesn't mean I use it often. I only drive when I have to."

"Or is it because of all the equipment that they put in the SUVs these days?" Spencer gave a weak chuckle.

"What?" Rossi asked, having not caught onto his 'joke'.

"You know, powered windows, heated seats, car alarms, all those things." He shrugged.

"I never even knew it could do those things." Dave said, staring at the large black vehicle. "That's what I get for being an old man I suppose, I'm not exactly into all this new technological crap they put out."

"Neither am I, and I'm much younger than you." Reid said.

"Is that so?" Rossi asked, not fully convinced.

"Yeah, don't you remember when Garcia gave you guys those tablets? I was afraid she got one for me."

"I do recall that day, yes." He nodded. "I really wished she hadn't given one to me, but I didn't necessarily want to hurt her feelings, because you know how she can be."

"Wouldn't it hurt her feelings even more if she found out that you don't like her tablets?"

"And how would she find out?" The older man raised in eyebrow.

"Good point." The young genius said.

Dave studied the man in front of him for a while, sure Reid may be able to defeat the entire BAU at a math challenge, but it kind of amazed him to think that someone as young as Spencer was as 'anti-technolgy' as someone of Rossi's age. Cell phones tended to be an exception since they were kind of necessary in case anything bad happens and help needed to be called. His and Reid's cell phones were pretty simple, used for the sole purpose of communicating when need be, no need for any of those blessed fancy gadgets or accessories. Who needs to have a camera on their phone when they make devices specifically for taking photographs? The cameras on cell phones suck anyways. Rossi couldn't even begin to imagine how he could ever do Garcia's job, he barely knows how to find the program he uses to write with on his own computer, he figured Reid probably felt a similar way, even though he has a high IQ, it seemingly drops when it comes to today's technology, though the same thing often happens to Dave. He wondered if he should even try to tell Garcia that he would like regular good old fashioned paper like Spencer, rather than that silly tablet that he still doesn't know all of the functions to. He'd been meaning to ask Hotch about that at some point.

Reid was also deep in thought, while it didn't surprise him that much that Rossi hated technology, but the fact that they both dislike driving was oddly convenient, he never knew that about the Senior SSA before, though personally, he didn't blame him, especially when it comes to those darn Suburbans, they're big, long, and at times hard to control, at least Spencer felt they were, he never has liked driving ever, which is why he doesn't own a car, and why he declined being given an SUV from the Bureau, he couldn't see himself using it much, if ever at all. He still remembered all too well of when he borrowed a neighbor's car so that he could reach Gideon's cabin, only to find the place empty with a note. Even that smaller car wasn't very fun to drive, besides, Reid always figured walking is better for your health anyway as long as the destination can reached on foot, he often rides the subway to work, but if the weather's nice enough, he'd leave home a little early and walk.

The elder profiler and the younger agent's eyes met, they could tell what the other was thinking, and they both found it amusing. Rossi's phone rang and he picked it up and saw that Hotch was calling him. He flipped it open and answered. "Yeah, Hotch?" A brief pause. "Yeah, we'll be on our way, we did find a rather astonishing amount of evidence, should prove useful. See you when we get there." He flipped his phone back shut and pocketed it. He then turned back to face Spencer. "The others are already at the station ready to give the profile, we need to head back."

"Right." Reid agreed, nodding once. He gazed at the large SUV they drove over to here with and then returned to Dave, who then spoke.

"By the way, who's driving again?"

**The End!**


End file.
